


The Ferengi groom

by CaptainCrusher



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fake Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCrusher/pseuds/CaptainCrusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quark and Odo are getting fake married at Quark's because of Reasons and then they realize that maybe not everything about that day is fake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ferengi groom

\- No, no!  
Quark almost leapt off the podium and stopped one of the waiters. Odo let out a resigned “Hah”.  
\- Not the Ktarian hors d’oeuvres! Said Quark and lifted one of the small balls of slimy cheese.  
\- You said these were for the wedding, the other Ferengi said quietly, eyes going from side to side.  
\- Not now. The K’Tarian ones are for later, when everyone is too drunk to notice the difference. First, we have the Bolian fish scales. That oozes class.  
Quark eyes wandered. The server looked behind him, but there seemed to be nothing there. Quark smiled to himself and straightened his new, colorful jacket.  
\- Everyone is going to be here, he said.  
\- Mmm, said the waiter.  
He took a careful step back, watching Quark. When he had confirmed Quark had forgotten he was even there, he turned around and rushed back with the tray lifted above his round head.  
\- Quark!  
Odo walked across the bar, narrowly avoiding colliding with the waiter. Some cheese flew off the tray as the waiter made his getaway. Odo ducked when a giant garland of Bajoran wild flowers swung through the air. The workers trying to secure it to the bannister on the upper level had lost their grip. His yelling woke Quark from his daydream about the Nagus paying to go to his wedding. He spun around towards Odo.  
\- You said you wouldn’t cater today, Odo said and crossed his arms.  
\- But they don’t know what they’re doing, Quark said while he absent-mindedly reached up and brushed away a stray flower from Odo’s hair. These substandard workers will ruin me, Odo.  
\- They might, Odo said with a pleased giggle.  
\- You might not be so happy about it if we were actually getting married!  
\- Doesn’t this seem a bit much for a fake wedding, Quark?  
\- That’s outrageous, said Quark and pursed his lips. I’m a hardworking business man and…  
Behind Odo, Rom came into the bar. He was dragging something large on wheels behind him. It was an ice sculpture of Quark and Odo as cherubs. Rom looked up. His eyes met Quarks. Rom quietly backed out the golden carriage into the promenade again.  
\- And? Odo continued curiously.  
\- … and I won’t have you go around telling people that I care about this.  
Odo squinted. He leaned down and looked closer at Quark. Quark could feel the ear sweat start, as the shapeshifter seemed to look right through him.  
\- You… do care, Odo said.  
\- How dare you…  
\- You do. Huh!  
Quark mumbled something about now having to listen to this and stormed out of the bar. He passed Kira on the way out, apparently just in from a shift on the bridge. The major watched confused as his back disappeared down the promenade. She then turned to Odo.  
\- Where do you want the Klingon belly dancers to set up? She asked.  
Odo sighed.  
Quark didn’t know where he was going. He just had to do a dramatic exit and the rest wasn’t really planned. Suddenly the new, fitted jacket Garak had made felt uncomfortable. He loosened a couple of buttons. But it didn’t seem to help. People looked at him as he swiftly went down the promenade. They knew about the wedding. The fake wedding, he corrected himself.  
They all seemed to look at him. A Tregori freighter Captain smiled at him with he passed. It seemed like every one of her mouths was mocking him. Quark couldn’t stand it anymore. He found a turbo lift and without thinking about it he told it to take him home. The doors closed slowly.  
Just before they shut, a hand jammed between them. The doors opened again, to reveal the sight of Odo slowly walking towards the turbo lift. He retracted the 5 meter arm he had shot out towards the elevator to stop it and it returned to normal Odo size. If there was such a thing as normal Odo size.  
\- Habitat ring, Quark said in a shrill voice to the computer. Now! You can go now!  
Odo stepped into the lift just as it took off.  
They stood beside each other. The silence bothered Quark. In a business negotiation, you need to keep the other party talking. When you don’t know what they want to say, you don’t know what they need. And that’s a bad place to start a negotiation from.  
\- There’s some Klingon belly dancers that needs direction in the bar, said Odo finally.  
\- I should cancel those, Quark mumbled.  
\- You… shouldn’t, Odo mumbled, equally quiet. You shouldn’t.  
Quark turned his head and looked up at him. For someone that wasn’t humanoid, Odo sure had a whole range of humanoid facial expressions and body language. His arms were crossed and he looked into the wall and the ceiling respectively, rather than looking at Quark.  
\- Maybe I was a bit harsh on you, Odo said, still without looking at him. I should have told you.  
\- Told me what? Quark interrupted anxiously. What do you want Odo? Wait, are you here to tell me something is wrong with the hors d’oeuvres?!  
\- If you stop going on for a minute I’ll tell you, Odo said and rolled his eyes. I should have told you that I also care.  
Just as the doors opened to the habitat ring, Quark felt a hand perfectly fit into his own.


End file.
